


those socks i saw at the mall

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Shopping Malls, Teasing, figure out which one that is yourself, marvin in glasses oh my god, would classify this fic with the same energy as hmehb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'sometimes, though, he felt like there was too much receiving on his end. (take that how you will.) marvin was always gifting him so many things and reminding him of his love, and whizzer didn’t give back nearly as often.'⤷ the lesbians next door steal whizzer away and bring him shopping.





	those socks i saw at the mall

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this title was originally only supposed to be a placeholder in my google doc! i got inspired for this over an actual pair of socks i saw at the mall, so i titled it to remind myself what i was writing.
> 
> also, laughing at my summaries getting more and more chaotic and unprofessional.
> 
> also also! the tiny bag thing happened to me. went to claires to get a single scrunchie and a new helix piercing. got a tiny little waste of plastic called a bag.
> 
> amyways. enjoy!!!

There was no doubt that Whizzer loved Marvin. None. He loved when he came home to a surprisingly clean apartment, or when Marvin would bring him flowers on a whim. Also, needless to say, the kisses and sex.

Sometimes, though, he felt like there was too much receiving on his end. (Take that how you will.) Marvin was always gifting him so many things and reminding him of his love, and Whizzer didn’t give back nearly as often.

Charlotte and Cordelia invited Whizzer to a mall one afternoon. Marvin seemed suspicious about it.

“How come they’re inviting you and not me?” he asked, sitting cross-legged in his armchair and reading. Marvin in glasses was incredibly hot.

“Hell if I know, babydoll.” was Whizzer’s indifferent reply.

“Okay, that name was so uncalled for. I can’t believe you’re leaving right after calling me that. There’s no time for me to do anything about it.”

Whizzer laughed, tightening his shoelaces. He trailed back into the living room to say goodbye.

“Hey!” Marvin looked up from his book again. “Shoes on the carpet!”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to kiss you or not?”

Marvin reached for him, a silent yes. He leaned closer, planning on a short kiss and then leaving. Marvin had different ideas, weaving his fingers through the hair on the back of Whizzer’s head.

“Marvin.” he said, his tone a warning.

“Yes, dear?” Marvin kissed him, tightening his grip.

Whizzer took a centering breath, gently pulling his boyfriend’s hand out of his hair. “Not happening this time.”

Marvin made an exaggerated pout. “Did you say ‘not happening  _ this time, _ ’ pretty boy?”

“Okay, fuck you. I’m going.” he walked back over to the door, shouldering his bag.

“Love you!” Marvin called in a sing-song voice.

“Love you too, doll.”

“I think you meant  _ baby _ doll.”

“Sure. Bye, loser.” Whizzer shut the door.

Charlotte and Cordelia awaited him in the hallway. Cordelia was suppressing a grin, obviously having overheard their conversation. Whizzer scowled at them, toying with the strap of his backpack.

“Marvin being a dick?” Charlotte asked with her eyebrows raised.

“Sorta. He almost wouldn’t let me out of the house because he wanted a kiss.”

“A kiss…” Cordelia echoed doubtfully.

Whizzer held up his keys. “Delia, I’ll throw these at you.”   
  


“Do it.”

Charlotte intervened, herding them over to the elevator. The apartment hallways were really boring. There was no artwork, just beige walls and concrete floors. Whizzer really wouldn’t mind a plant here and there.

“I swear, if I was still with Marvin when he moved to this building, I would’ve stopped him. It’s so ugly.”

Cordelia frowned. “I think it’s fine. So what if the hallways are bare? At least some of the floors have carpet and your feet aren’t freezing all the time.”

“I guess. Just wish there were some plants.”

Charlotte sighed, hooking her arm around Cordelia’s waist. “You and your plants, Whiz. Sometimes I think you love them more than Marvin.”

Whizzer made a face at her as they walked onto the ground floor. “The only thing that can get me off other than my boyfriend is a good old-fashioned ruby rubber plant.”

As Charlotte rolled her eyes, Cordelia giggled. “Rubber.”

The sidewalk greeted them with chilly air and young trees. The sun was gentle, creating shadows and keeping a continuity of temperature.

Charlotte glanced at the ground. “Whizzer, your shoes are  _ obnoxiously _ white and clean.”

“Thanks, I do my best.”

The mall they went to was interesting. There was a space holding an arm-wrestling contest and a couple intensely making out in the corner of the food court. Charlotte was quickly exasperated by Cordelia’s squealing at cute clothing.

They stopped by a food court to get some sustenance. Charlotte and Cordelia separated from Whizzer, leaving him to find a table.

He put his foot on the opposite chair as he sat down at a four-person table. A child cackled in the background. Whizzer held his face in his hands, placing his phone face-up.

Cordelia found him first. “Char’s waiting for food, she told me to sit.”

“Okay.” Whizzer sighed, setting his foot back on the ground so Cordelia could sit.

She laughed. “Gays really can’t sit properly, can we?”

Whizzer leaned back, smiling. “Did you expect anything different?”

“Nope. Especially not from you.”

Whizzer made a face again. “You sound like Marvin.”

“Mm. We really know you best, Whiz.”

“Wow, I’m so surprised.”

“Hey, don’t be bitchy.”

Charlotte slid next to Cordelia with a tray in her hands. “Hey, losers.”

Cordelia kissed her cheek and took her food from the tray. Whizzer hooked his feet around the legs of his chair, engaging in aimless conversation. Underneath her cold, intimidating exterior, Charlotte was actually hilarious.

Whizzer’s phone started buzzing on the table.

Charlotte scoffed, reading his phone screen. “Do you really still call your dad ‘Daddy’?”

Whizzer made eye contact with Charlotte, answering the phone. “Hi, Marvin.”

Charlotte choked on her root beer.

“Hi,” Marvin’s voice played into his ear. “Do you know where the laundry pods are?”

Cordelia leaned on the table with her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Charlotte continued to cough, leaving Cordelia to sit up and comfort her.

Whizzer bit into a french fry, struggling to hold back laughter at their reactions. “Yeah, they’re under the kitchen sink.”

“Right. I should’ve looked there.” Rustling noises came from Marvin’s end, probably him searching for a pod.

“Why?”

“Oh- um, nothing. Just cleaning.”

“Laundry.” Whizzer chuckled. “Wow, babydoll. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Marvin’s breath caught. “Whizzer, I swear to god. You can’t just throw out that name whenever you want.”

Whizzer sighed. “If you can wear glasses without me being allowed to do anything, then I can call you babydoll whenever I want.”

The line went silent as Marvin thought that over. Cordelia kicked his foot in the meantime. “I will not agree or disagree with that. I’m gonna do the laundry now, princess. Love you. Bye.”

“Love you too. See you soon”

Cordelia let out the giggles she had been holding back. Charlotte leaned her chin in her hand, dejectedly eating a forkful of rice.

“Listening to one side of that conversation was incredibly confusing.” Cordelia admitted.

Whizzer watched Charlotte. “You good, Char? Did Marvin’s contact name deeply offend you?

She allowed a laugh at that. “I cannot believe you, Whizzer Brown. I  _ cannot  _ believe your boyfriend’s contact name is  _ that. _ ”

“You’re saying this as if Cordelia doesn’t have the exact same kink.”

Cordelia yelped, kicking Whizzer’s foot harder this time. They glared at each other.

“Whatever.” Charlotte passed him a second tray. “Eat your food, you gay disaster.”

The play-fighting continued the entire afternoon. They tried to walk into a Lush, but vetoed the idea after Whizzer’s eyes started watering. Same with the incense place, the smell was overpowering. Charlotte dragged them to the Apple store so she could play on the iPads and draw.

Whizzer’s favourite part was when they walked past this one clothing store. 

“Hold the fuck up.” His hand flew to grab Charlotte’s shoulder and stop her. Cordelia paused as well, holding her girlfriend’s hand.

“What?” Cordelia scanned the area for what might have stopped Whizzer.

“Look at those fucking socks.” he speed-walked over to them, grabbing a package. “These are the most Marvin socks I have ever seen in my life.”

He whirled around, holding up the socks. Charlotte burst into laughter, doubling over.

Cordelia tilted her head. “Are those ketchup bottles?”

Whizzer chuckled. “No, Delia. They’re bourbon bottles.”

“Right. That’s… yeah, that’s very Marvin.”

Charlotte’s laughter subsided. “Bourbon socks. Fuck.”

“I’m getting them. He’s gonna hate me.” Whizzer found a cashier and paid for them, gasping at the tiny bag they were put in.

Charlotte widened her eyes. “That’s the tiniest bag I have ever seen.”

“It’s so little.” Whizzer giggled, holding it in his hand like a platter.

Cordelia hefted her shopping bags. “Okay, love those. Can we go home?”

Charlotte took her hand again. “Yeah, baby. Let’s go.”

* * *

Back indoors at the apartment, the air was much warmer. Whizzer absently remembered that fall was ending, meaning the cold would come back. He grimaced, playing with the handles of his tiny plastic bag.

He shoved his apartment door open. “I’m home and I brought things!”

Marvin stuck his head out of the bedroom doorway. “Things?”

“Things.” Whizzer confirmed. Marvin walked over and wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s neck, kissing him slowly and passionately.

“Hi,” he whispered, ruffling Whizzer’s hair.

Whizzer scowled at that, but echoed Marvin’s greeting.

“What are things?” Marvin continued, stepping back.

“Your kiss distracted me. Come sit down.” Whizzer brought them over to the couch, holding the tiny bag up once they sat.

“...What the fuck is that?” Marvin knit his eyebrows.

“It’s  _ inside,  _ doll. Take it.”

Marvin held the bag and pulled the socks out. He lowered them and stared at Whizzer.

“Did you see what was on them?”

“Are these socks that have bourbon bottles on them?”

“Yeah, baby. Gotta repay the way you spoil me somehow.”

Marvin started laughing. He pushed up his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. His light-blue sweatshirt flaunted neon pink and orange, an art piece captioned ‘Pisa ‘89’. It looked really good on him. When did Marvin ever  _ not  _ look good?

Never. The answer was never.

He ripped off the packaging. “What did you guys do at the mall? Did they tell you why I wasn’t invited?”

“Yeah.” Whizzer shifted, toeing his shoes off. “Char said she just thought I might want time away from you sometimes. Not in a bad way.” he added, reading Marvin’s expression. “She’s right, but it  _ was _ pretty random. Missed you.”

Marvin studied the socks. “Missed you too, Whiz. Am I supposed to wear these to work?”

“Sure. No one’s gonna see your feet, it might be fun to have a little personality in your outfits for once.”

“Shut up.” He stated after sighing.

“Make me.” Whizzer’s eyes sparkled with energy.

Marvin laughed without humor. “Oh, I will. I have been waiting to.”

“Do tell.” Whizzer set his elbow on the couch cushion, leaning his cheek in his hand. 

Marvin ran his fingers over the ribbed collar of Whizzer’s leather jacket, his other hand warm against Whizzer’s hip. “What if I just showed you?”

Whizzer paused, then nodded fervently. “That’s a better plan, babydoll.”


End file.
